leftwikiaorg-20200213-history
User talk:Chadlupkes
Well, hello. I recognize you from dKosopedia. This is a very obscure, undiscovered corner of the wikiverse. Allamakee Democrat. The Sound of Silence Looking through this wikia, you seem the only one here. It's worse than dKP. Over on Campaigns, I cribbed from dKP for an Iowa article. It occurs to me x-reffing as much as possible is one way to increase traffic. OTOH, dKP may be a failed experiment. Campaigns already looks a great deal like dKP, and I fear it will suffer the same fate. As you know, I have severe doubts about a current affairs encyclopedia, particularly in a wiki environment. Quite simply, few articles are ever put into a form that would make sense a year or two down the line: most become abandoned stubs. You are doing heroic work over on dKP, but you're wallowing thru the articles I threw up my hands over, the articles my opinion here is based upon. I frankly have problems seeing how anyone would be interested in reading such articles -- especially two years from now. Just how many people do you think really want do dig through dKOS's archives from 2004? This is not to say I don't think there is room for a political encyclopedia. It's just that it has to be structured in a way that is intuitive. And for a wiki, something that does not instantly put everyone to sleep. As I've said before, the 435 articles on the CDs represent dKP's best. It demonstrates that the concept of an elections-directed encyclopedia is quite viable, and, remarkably, genuinely useful, and potentially of enduring value. The quality of these articles varies from merely acceptable to deplorable, but they are there. What we are now putting in to separate state-by-state articles on races should, ideally, be plugged into the 435, with updated summaries being left for the slow post-election period. If you look into IA-04 as well as my user page over on dKP, you get an idea of what I have in mind. In addition to media, I would like to start thumbnails of the cities, towns and counties in each CD but have not decided how to best handle these. I oppose duplicating Wikipedia, but want to present information in a way a political operative would find useful. Another shortcoming of dKP is that we accumulate short biostubs for candidates for very local elections that will never really become a decent article, and as time goes on, an embarassment to the former candidate. I don't have an immediate solution, but my "death sentence" rule for current-events articles might be the way to go. What started out to be a short note is turning into rant about what is wrong with dKOS -- and what will quickly become wrong with Campaigns --and what needs to be done to make it right. You do have chat fora, which helps short-term. One thought is to rename it Campaigns 2006, with the understanding it goes into hibernation some time after the election. Allamakee Democrated signed in here as --ChesterAlanArthur 23:47, 14 July 2006 (UTC) Liberalni Hi, w:c:liberalni is completely abandoned and has only few pages with liberal platform. Wiki was created by enigmatic "Partia Liberalna" (Liberal Party). Their www looks bad and wasn't update since March this year. I think they won't back to this wiki coz party ("newly created" as their said) has just no activity now, even if their had some in springtime. So, there's no sense to create that interwikis. Szoferka 04:51, 4 November 2006 (UTC) CLEVELAND STEAMER Request to delete a page Hi. Thank you for your project, but we have no use for this page now. Please delete it. Thanks. TseeWolf 01:15, 12 March 2007 (UTC) :I'm sorry, but a friend's recreated the page by mistake. Could you delete it again? Thanks a lot. TseeWolf 22:37, 26 March 2007 (UTC) BartFraden Chad, LeftSpace will not let me sign on. Help! BartFraden. :I don't have an email address for you. What is it saying? I need to take off to an appointment. Contact Angela if you continue to have trouble. Chadlupkes 20:32, 22 December 2007 (UTC) Liberapedia If you would like to get together with Liberapedia the founder there is Ajuk. Proxima Centauri 17:08, 13 June 2008 (UTC) :LOL. I think I'll leave the "far left liberal" perspective to them. I'm trying to focus on organizing on this site. Thanks, though! Chadlupkes 17:12, 13 June 2008 (UTC) YOu know what socialism is. I have better things to do than argue on some website. But trust me; Obama IS A SOCIALIST. Wiki index I’ve tried to improve this article Left Space Wiki. You understand the Left Space Wiki better than I do. You can do more. Proxima Centauri 19:43, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Main Page I don't know about that, but I do know that the way the main page was worded, it was essentially claiming that the main left movement was for those, while the main right movement was against it. That is a lie. The section either needs to be rewritten to imply that those are primary goals of the left movement, while the right considers other goals as more important, or it needs to be removed.KrytenKoro 21:40, 16 July 2008 (UTC) :No arguments. The intention was to list issues that the left end of the spectrum cares about, not state anything specific about how the right feels about them. Campaigns is set up for debates between the various sides. Chadlupkes 21:30, 17 July 2008 (UTC) Change.wikia.com Chad I am so happy I have you to help me with the layout and structure of http://change.wikia.com help me obi-wan of wikis you are my only hope :-) heh heh Silona 03:41, 6 January 2009 (UTC) That looks great! And very unique. I don't know if I've ever seen smnitheog like that before. Question. Is the signature going to display when replying? It looks like it might. Could I suggest not having a user's signature display when typing a reply. Especially because of the location of the Submit and Cancel buttons.Other tags like Code? Emoticons? Will video sites be supported? Other than YouTube, I mean. Like Google video or Vimeo? Or perhaps being able to embed videos from any place? (Like Tinypic or Photobucket video uploads.)IMAGE HOSTING? Sweet! God, that would be amazing to have. I think, for some reason, we're going to be pleasantly surprised. XDAnxious to see what you work on next! Keep up the great work, sir. I'm sure this is a thankless job but we do appreciate all your hard work. Nice Welcome Chad, thanks for welcoming me to left. I have several more pages that are too politically charged for Wikipedia to handle. Konradroeder 21:45, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Dean Willard This is the page for Dean Willard. On Wikipedia, it has been marked with a prod and AfD already. Please defend it if you can. Kgrr 09:16, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:54, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :I don't get enough edits here to make that worth the effort. Chadlupkes 02:12, June 7, 2010 (UTC) There is a vandalism problem on Left Space that requires blocking. Can you add some links? Hi! support+id234182@wikia.zendesk.com wanted me to contact you about adding the links to these nonprofits to your resources page (http://left.wikia.com/wiki/Washington_Advocacy_Groups). I volunteered with two organizations last year that I think would also fit in well: QuitDay.org, who helps communities around the world become smoke-free and healthy (https://quitday.org/), and the American Cancer Society, who also promotes health through education and awareness (http://www.cancer.org/). They're both really great organizations dedicated to the community and I'm always trying to support them when I can. Could you support them on your page, too? Thanks! :) :Hi there, I don't have an objection, but I wonder why you think they would be good links on the Washington State advocacy links page. They seem to be national level, or at least issue focused. Chadlupkes (talk) 15:16, September 30, 2015 (UTC) News Pages Why is the creation of news pages blocked on Left Space? :I'm not sure. I'll have to look into that. Chadlupkes (talk) 01:34, October 16, 2017 (UTC) Wikicities to Wikia I have noticed that on 'Left Space:About' (http://left.wikia.com/wiki/Left_Space:About) that Wikicities is used instead of Wikia, could this be changed though out Left Space wiki Mr Taz (talk) 21:20, March 28, 2018 (UTC) :Wow, hadn't even noticed that. I'll be sure to change that whenever I see it. Chadlupkes (talk) 16:10, September 9, 2018 (UTC)